Wings of Fate
Wings of Fate is the first digital single by Ailes Celeste. It was released on May 18, AS019. Tracklist #Wings of Fate #Wings of Fate (Off Vocal) #Aikatsu Friends! (Ailes Celeste Ver.) '' Featured Members * * Lyrics English= As I am standing here with nature all around There are many new things waiting to be found Feeling excited and light as a feather Let's go to explore the future together! Shine of the morning sun brushes my face softly its beautiful symphony can be heard clearly A little butterfly wishes to drink sweet nectar It's so beautiful that it takes my breath away The bird flies high, be it Sunday or Monday When I get a vivid spark I turn into a director There is an empty page waiting to be filled There's an impending house calling to be build Today the invitation does arrive, asking me to go through a change I feel so free and so much alive that I'm daring to face any challenge I want to aim higher and higher I want you to always be by my side My will is as hot and fierce as fire It feels as if our fates are tied Together we aim to improve and set to reach up the distant sky all the fears shall be removed on the wings of the song we will fly Sunlight shall illuminate our way whenever we might feel lost With our smiles and our passion, we will not fear any frost As we are standing here with nature all around There are many new things waiting to be found Feeling excited and light as a feather Let's go to explore the future together! Let's face the distant future... Together! |-|Character Parts= Feeling excited and light as a feather Let's go to explore the future together! Today the invitation does arrive, asking me to go through a change I feel so free and so much alive that I'm daring to face any challenge I want you to always be by my side It feels as if our fates are tied Together we aim to improve and set to reach up the distant sky all the fears shall be removed on the wings of the song we will fly As we are standing here with nature all around There are many new things waiting to be found Feeling excited and light as a feather Let's go to explore the future together! Let's face the distant future... Together! Trivia *In ''Aikatsu Friends! (Ailes Celeste Ver.) Emilia sings Mio Minato's lines while Ayaka sings Aine Yūki's. *In the RP the song was written by Ayaka Oshiro, who temporarily named it The Wings of the Song as a reference to the "on the wings of the song we will fly" line, but after discussing it with Emilia the title was modified. However, both of them agreed to keep the lyrics as it was. Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Songs by Pyo-kiyo Category:Ailes Celeste Category:Cool Songs Category:Sexy Songs Category:Digital Singles